Son of E'aL
by selftaughtidiot
Summary: There was another Kryptonian who left their child on earth to survive krypton's destruction
1. A Mother's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything shown here below i.e. DC verse Smallville, BTVS

* * *

The Mighty noble House of EL krypton's greatest minds declared so by generations of eugenics.

She was Sin-E'aL an orphan, her parents killed by war her father a soldier, mother a healer. A very contrary mix for krypton.

E'aL wasn't her birth clan name it was her taken one given to her when adopted into the branch line of the EL family the cadet servant branch.

Only family could be trusted with secrets such as those the EL Clan worked on so orphans were regularly taken in.

Sin was a mere science research assistant of nineteen years. She was secretly eleven months pregnant.

The father was a man she met in a bar one night a lowlife, he wasn't worth being informed of her status as a soon to be mother.

As an assistant to Jor-EL, Patriarch of the EL family she knew of and believed in his theories of what was happening to Krypton.

The eratic shakes were the end of the world. so she had a plan to save her unborn child.

Jor-EL she knew in defiance of the council secretly making a light speed rocket ship and A.I. for his unborn child Kal.

It'd be one of the few ships to ever go at those speeds with the capability for passengers to survive the journey.

Sin's plan invovled the Stargate, portals made and sent to earth thousand's generations ago during the golden age of exploration

The Inhabitants of earth (humans) were in fact on Krypton known as the inheritors. Lab made colonists from a different stage of evolution.

The last remaining portal was sealed by Jor-EL recently. the High Council would learn of any attempt to use them via scanner

Those who travelled through the Stargate could be located by aura residue then automatically recalled. That! Was a fatal process.

Sin had a very dangerous plan, she would create and travel through portal at a dimensionally weak point.

One of the few places the exiles the original inhabitants of earth not only existed but still flourished.*

It had an exhuding counter aura the council tracking they would never find her child.

* * *

Three months later in Sunnydale Hospital a woman with no identification who called herself Sianne Ailes inevitably died giving birth to her child.

Sin had known she would die giving birth her body couldn't take the teleportation to infernal portal.

She would have recovered in moments had she left the portal radius energy output.

The problem was she and her child would have also been found by the council in those moments and it would of all been for naught.

Before she died Sin had two requests the cremation of her body and to name her child.

Alex (Alx) Ailes (E'aL's) was adopted two weeks later and his last name was redone to Harris.

We all know the story there it was the same until a certain Graduation road trip.

* * *

*It was the Kryptonian's who kicked the demon's off of earth and locked away the old ones, they needed a viable planet for their experiments.


	2. revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything shown here below i.e. DC verse Smallville, BTVS

* * *

Xander smiled. It was his first time out of Sunnydale.

On the road travelling the highways and cities of America finally free of madness of Sunnydale.

He wanted to go to so many places like L.A. Disneyland, Metropolis and so many more.

Xander intended to live out of his car most times in the good areas and low rent hotels with a lock in the bad ones.

He would experience as much as possible this summer.

He'd just seen a sign that said Oxnard 3 miles when he got felt dizzy.

Sin-E'aL had been no desperate fool, she had a plan, she ripped it off from Jor-EL and did it to a lesser scale.

If her child left the Infernal portal before Krypton's destruction the council would retrieve him. Unacceptable.

Sin injected her unborn son with a tech crystal that would make sure no one would take him away from the portal.

She then implanted a genetic memory crystal for him to access that explained his powers when needed.

Xander had been outside the Hellmouth's influence for about two hours the memory crystal now was needed.

It was needless to say a big shock for Xander to learn he was a Superpowered alien.

* * *

Xander slowly stopped the car got out and stood at the side of the road and looked into the dessert in shock.

He was an alien! could this be maybe the reason he was a demon magnet.

That explained so much, like why he healed quicker and was naturally a little bit faster and stronger than most people.

It also explained why the Alpha Hyena spirit picked him, it sensed his possible innate strength.

And an answer to why magic went wonky around him, Kryptonians had their own magic, so advanced it was technology.

It meant one more thing. He was adopted Xander looked at his toes for a second then he bent his knee's and jumped.

He was fast approaching about seventy feet in altitude and had a big smile, he wasn't blood related to the abusive Harris's

* * *

Xander still stood by his car after an impromptu leap he'd set about testing his powers given by kryptonian heritage under a yellow sun.

They were all there as described in the memories by his mothers. Super hearing, x-ray, telscopic, and heat vision and flight, speed, strength.

He was still by his car because he was thinking of the consequences of his powers and his mother's plan.

you'd think it easy to decide what to do kill lots of demons, problem was anything stronger than a Slayer became target of the Watchers.

They Watchers saw meta's as a threat to the balance, something to eliminate.

It was another policy Giles disagreed with, he admitted this after the crucimateum.

If Xander was to do anything with his powers he'd make sure he wasn't noticed.

He'd also have to tell this to Kal-EL if he survived the trip from krypton and was on planet.

There was one other thing he had to decide about, a cache of DNA aura locked kryptonian technology,* his mother hadn't come bare.

Along with his knowledge he inherited a lot of hidden tech that could change the planet's development drastically.

There were consequences to his choices. with some advances he could break the economy

It could also all too easily be abused for war, he'd have to be careful in his decisions.

* * *

*****the tech cache is hidden in a sub dimension in a warehouse by the docks unaccessable to anyone but a kryptonian.

**Authors Note:- **Xander now has the entire schooling of a kryptonian up to highschool equivalence it was the only crystal Sin had access to.

to gain greater knowledge crystal required access permission and sponsorship from a noble.

she couldn't gain that for the secrecy of her childs birth.#

#the existence of knowledge crystals allow children to play and develop without schooling and to be able to be at your greatest possible self.


	3. Two Titan's err Meet on a Farm

Disclaimer: I don't own anything shown here below i.e. DC verse Smallville, BTVS

* * *

**AN:** the timeline for this is season 2 between episode 7: **Lineage** and 8: **Ryan **this is early enough that Xander can make a real difference in

outcomes but is also at a point where clark is already starting to be the hero type.

* * *

It'd been unquestionable that the first thing Xander do was would go to Smallville Kansas

Those were the co-ordinates where his inserted memories told him Kal-El would be raised by a family called the Kent's.

He wanted to make sure these kent's weren't like the Harrises.

Xander was now going to call himself Aile's in memory of his mother from now he would introduce himself as such.

He wanted distance from the crappy Harris life.

A bit of net research told him Smallville was also the place where the worlds largest metorite shower happened 13 years ago.

Exploded planet debri must've followed the hyperspace wake of Kal's ship. Jor-EL really did cut it close then.

It was sad that Krypton was gone but good to know his mother didn't die in vein.

* * *

The Smallville Meteor rocks were supposedly unique in appearence they were green, red, black, and blue crystals.

Thanton radiation in simple terms magic Aura tainting on kryptonian rock known as naquadah

He wore a bracer to cleanse the radiation if needed, which it probably would.*

Green spectrum Thanton radiation could be fatal to Kryptonian's under a yellow sun.

Unfortunately the bracer only had five blast charges and was solar charged. Its use had to be conserved.

Thanton Radiation also sometimes had weird effects on humans speeding up their evolution in very odd ways.

If the records of the town paper were to be believed that had already happened multiple times.

There were a lot of Meta incidents in Smallville a Clark Kent was referenced as a police witness a lot of times.

Stuff like that was bound to happen around Kal, if to be believed there was an ancient prophecy about the last EL being a savior of sorts.

Prophecy means being a chosen nexus like buffy, the wierd was drawn to them.

Sounded like his boy Kal was now Clark and he was doing the same stuff Xander was in high school, falling into trouble.

Xander was so proud.

He left his car in an L.A. long term storage garage and flew super speed to Smallville, the control of abilities were coming instinctively.

All it took was full of acceptance of self and a bit of Kryptonian learning process.

Kryptonian was a language that taught, if understood and used enough it expanded your brain by using all of it, it's designed that way.

The normally three hour plane flight became a fifteen minute journey for Xander.

He stop landed on the outskirts of the town, he'd walk the last ten miles it was a nice view and that way if asked he took the bus.

He booked himself into a place called nancie's B&B.

Smallville apart from the occasional Meta stuff, it really lived up to the name.

The Town didn't even have a Starbucks just a place called the Talon.

Xander wasn't complaining just remarking, Sunnydale wasn't exactly the big City either.

* * *

It was Xander's Second day in Smallville and a well timed Saturday, perfect to meet a high school teeenager

He got up early right at sunrise to see the Kents, afterall they were Farmers.

His Scanner told him their was a bulk load of Tainted Naquadah widespread in the area, over 190 tons of the stuff!

Supposedly a cleanup had already happened when the meteors had hit and a lt of it was taken away for study.

The kent farm was very old style dude ranch entrance, very homey apparently they were mostly vegtable grower's

A good thing for Xander if he visited often, he was now a vegitarian like all other Kryptonian's before him.

Kryptonian's had the ability to take in all vitamins possible from food eaten, they didn't need meat so they didn't eat it.

To counter crowding wildlife reserves were set up on nearby moons and let life just happen without interference.

To Xander twinke's count as vegetables by the way.

* * *

Xander was surprised to see the Kent men father and son already at work unloading hay. Clark with 8 bundles to Mr kent's 2.

Xander decided to give them a little hand.

* * *

Jonathan and clark Kent doing regular morning chores came upon an unexpected sight

A man of about clark's age in a forest green t-shirt, he was smiling and sittng on the roof of a now empty of hay flatbed truck.

"Who're you? and where's my hay" the young man just silently pointed behind Jonothan into the barn.

The hay was indeed all there, and stacked, the only other person who could do that was a super-speeding Clark. The implication.

"Again I ask who are you?And now what do you want?" He demanded to know. A defensive clark stepped to his fathers side.

The young man smiled a bit wider showing teeth, like a cheshire cat.

* * *

It seemed by Ka- Clarks protectiveness that he was raised good by the Kents.

The young boy also had a longing though, xander could see it the hope of someone else like him.

After a moment he answered.

My name is Alexander, or if your my friend Xander I was raised on earth but I recently learnt am not from here," he paused.

The boy Alex or Xander walked to the end of the flat bed and kept walking right into air! Both Kent's goggled!

"My Kryptonian birth name was Alx-E'aL son of Sin-E'aL the secondary house to the noble house of EL." Clark hitched his breath.

"I am by closest approximation Kal-EL's Cousin.

* * *

Both Jonathan and Clark were in a state of semi-shock, another Kryptonian, a relation even it was a statement worthy of the shock.

"How can we trust you?" asked a wary Clark. Here was a person of equal srength to him a person that could actually maybe hurt him.

A threat that could not be easily countered in a fight especially with the flight power that clark didn't have what other powers did Xander have.

Xander just smiled calm endearingly so his green eyes were a strong and deep and colorful as Clark's blue.

"That is for you to decide Clark, i'm guessing nothing I say will convince you, only my actions and offered friendship can."

He floated to the ground and held out a hand, Clark took it. "A good Start" said Xander he then offered to Jonothan who also shook.

* * *

It was along day for Xander, he met Martha kent and the four of them talked of lots of things from Xander's origins how he got to Earth.

To Kal-EL's unspecified and unknown to him destiny, but really thinking Jor-EL wanted Clark to conquer Earth.

They talked about Krypton and its end and finally before he left Xander did include knowledge of demons and magic and the Watchers.

Jonothan and Clark were Sceptics of the Supernatural element.

As the attempted victim of a vampire but saved by what sounded like a Slayer Martha was convinced.**

It was a good day, with good food, especially the apples.

The Kents offered a room to stay in but Xander declined, he promised to return the next day. This excited Clark.

* * *

**Dark Omake** = silence of the criminals, = if clark grew up on a meat farmers land

Clark stood over the dead and broken body of tina greer, it was necessary she was a psycho that had to be put down.

This was a mentality he learnt at home.

You sometimes you have to sacrifice one animal to stop a spreading disease, to save a herd.

* * *

*Clarks ship A.I. does this to the Kryptonite made key in episode

turns the crystal pure white like the fortress of solitude rock the only reason I can think tech is feared by kryptonite is magic interaction.

**Martha was saved by Nikki Wood from Spike just before their Subway battle.


	4. Conversation's and ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything shown here below i.e. DC verse Smallville, BTVS

* * *

Day Three in Smallville wasn't as hapy as expected it was a day of talking and reassurance.

Clark had a lot of teenage angst. He was on par with Buffy when coming from Hemery high and secretly being a Slayer.

A lot of Clark's hang-up issues were cleared that day.

Clark's parents only told him of his alien status the previous year, he had no one his age to talk to about being different.

His childhood friend Pete Ross recently found out about Clark and seemed although friendly a litle bit distanced these days.

Xander asked that Pete not be informed of him as a Kryptonian, Clark reluctantly agreed.

The guilt of bringing the meteor ship along in the wake of his arrival.

Xander actually gave Clark smack to the head for that bout of Emo-ness

The interpratations of Jor-ELs last message to Clark, Xander explained the great significance of Planet Earth to Kryptonians

The need to protect it from invaders. Xander also explained about destiny.

People think destiny is a controlling force, its not its a pervading one. Those that are willing to follow its goals are silently directed

"The sentient universe chose you as a balancer Clark a nexus weird stuff happens around you instead of just everywhere.

Without you the weird stuff would still happen but not with the saving of lives in the process think of yourself as an anti-body for Gaia."

That stunned the moody teen to silence for a while.

Worst stuff out of the way they lastly talked about the hang-up of clark not being allowed to join the Football team.

Clark was surprised to hear Xander side with his father but for different reason's. Sports drugs testing anyone?

* * *

After lunch Xander helped out with the farm duties, to the kent's they knew Clark could do them super-speed but that wasn't the point.

Clark did his chores normal, to be normal, to train himself to be like all others despite his differences.

* * *

Jonathan Kent sat a little smug for awhile basking in happiness that his thickheaded son had finally come round to his thinking.

Even if it did take another person to do the reasoning. He guessed it helped Xander was in the same metaphoric shoes as Clark.

He really appreciated Xander's arrival and subsequent advice.

Martha kent was cooking dinner an apple pie for Xander.

In two days of knowing the Kents he shut up her two 'rockheads' longterm arguments.

The peace was great!

Clark Kent felt a sense of balance, acceptance, and control he hadn't ever before.

He knew his origins and wasn't afraid of or disgusted by them anymore.

* * *

That evening they went together to the storm Cellar where Clark's spaceship was hidden.

They learnt that Clark's download of the Kryptonian language was incomplete without the schooling crystals

He had no cultural contexts, Clark hadn't even know his family name El meant light of Hope.

The Kents were all even surprised to learn Clark was sent to them and it wasn't random chance that they found him.

The only problem now was the EL family education crystals. An oversight of Jor-EL's plans.

They were meant to be given at a young age to reprogramme the child to the family values, children would then be raised emotionally.

The A.I. of Jor-EL followed the education crystal pattern as well, Religiously so.

It was not happy of Xander's existence let alone his prescence, it told him he was interfering with Destinies plans.

it ordered him to leave its vicinity, what a touchy A.I.

Before he left Xander reminded Clark that he had last say in what would happen in any situation and if wanted screw destiny.

If the uppity ship argued all Clark had to do was say, 'this is my decision as the Head of the house of EL.'

It was an override command.

Clark was happy to know the memory imprint wasn't truly how Jor-EL was.

* * *

Xander was back in his hotel room and working on a most important device for Clark, it was an encrypted comm, suprisingly easy to do.

As a chosen/prophesised one Clark was bound to get into all sorts of trouble and sometimes need help if only advice.

The communicator was the long distance type made to contact people in other Galaxies. Whacky adventures, anything might happen.

The Comm wasn't his only project endeavor but it was his primary one. The Comm was viable, he had the parts and tools.

Near every other project It was make tools to make tools to eventually get end product situation.

Didn't stop him planning he might make the Luthor's look poor once he started getting things done.

He was Discretely preparing some tech advances, nothing big he was more about making sociological and political change at the moment.

Xander was about making humanity more responsible, enough to be given what he had access to.

He preferred letting people learn from mistakes and stand on their own feet.

Xander went to sleep with his brain Buzzing with thoughts of lightsabres from Star wars and vamps being dusted.


	5. Evan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything shown here below i.e. DC verse Smallville, BTVS

* * *

It was Monday, a school day, Xander decided not to bother the Kent's during this time, Xander for now, he'd do his own thing.

Xander had still so much developing of tech ideas and the shops of Metropolis were so nearby a mere two minutes at super-speed.

Clark had to grow up a bit in his own way as a person, it was a cruel to be kind type of lesson.

Xander booked out of Nancies B&B, he knew the Kent family now and could visit them at any time with his speed.

Xander booked into a Metropolis slum it was cheaper. God forbid Mrs Kent find out she'd skin him for not staying at their place.

* * *

A job was needed if he was to survive on his own he had road trip money but living off that wouldn't go far.

For all his ideas that could make Xander rich to get people to believe in him and invest he'd first need qualifications, and proof of concepts.

Xander decided got work in the outer city limits garbage disposal, all those spare parts he could take back as salvage!

* * *

Xander had gone back to sunnydale over night, negligently dusting seventy two vampires and twenty five hostile species demons as he went.

He then went around the town with purpose and killed another hundred and on vamps and forty demons, no one saw him.

He wasn't stopping he was only in Sunnydale for his mother's cache of stuff.

The cache had been hidden in a pocket dimension awaiting his arrival.

The cache itself was looked to be a wooden box a foot across all directions. But it wasn't.

Sure it was wood but only because plant matter is easy to enchant with dimensional expansion.

Thats right! IT WAS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE! How awesome was that, the inside was actually a lab, he had a mad eye moody trunk.

Totally cool. This really advanced his plans. He was going to eventually build a Moon base.

* * *

It'd been five days since Clark had seen Xander and Xander had missed a lot of stuff going on in Smallville.

An Old friend of Clarks a child named Evan who had telepathic abilities had shown up.

He had a tumor from uncontrolled power overuse, similar to buffy from that aspect of the demon thing that happened.

Evan died the day before Xander returned, the funeral was to be on Sunday.

Clark was now angry with him for having dissapeared during that week thinking he could have helped the boy Evan survive.

Clark was right, but he wouldn't tell him so that'd make him madder in his grief.

Xander was sorry in his haste he hadn't left the comm behind like he'd originally planned to.

He gave it to Martha to care for till Clark had calmed, he might destroy it otherwise.

* * *

Xander bought a load of technical parts from a Radio shack then got some charcoal which he crushed in to a diamond.

Kryptonian tech was crystal tech. Crystal's stored, redirected, or shaped, energie's for any possible need.

The first things Xander built himself were a telepathy blocker and a holograph-inducer.

To keep from being recognised, he didn't want people learning of his having abilities, he was a bit paranoid about that.

The telepathy blocker did exactly that and was an injectable, it also stopped Seer's and Scryer's,

He and Clark already had it, it wasn't for them though.

It was common sense for enemies to use those around you who knew your secrets against you.

Mr and Mrs kent would soon be getting the telepath blocker.

The holograph-Inducer blurred him and made it impossible for memory or electronics to retain his image or scent

He was now when he want to be impossible to describe.

It was a necessity for any budding hero like Clark, or demon hunting Meta as the Watchers would believe Xander to be.

He wasn't going to stop hunting Demons because the Watcher's balance would be unsettled.

Xander wasn't a see the big picture kinda guy, he saw each victim and saved them one at a time, he was happy with that.

Comic book nerd theory of setting yourself up as a super-hero, who knew all those wasted hours with Jesse would become so useful.


End file.
